


The Best Boy

by MundaneIsAnEmotion



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneIsAnEmotion/pseuds/MundaneIsAnEmotion
Summary: "I told Mike not to touch it, but did he listen to me? No!" Chuck groaned as he was explaining to the other burners their current... Situation.The situation being Mike had magically turned into a pitbull.





	The Best Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt like this was suggested in the Motorcity discord, and it just sounded so cute I HAD TO DO IT!

"I told Mike not to touch it, but did he listen to me? No!" Chuck groaned as he was explaining to the other burners their current... Situation.

The situation being Mike had magically turned into a pitbull while roaming around a nearby area. Chuck was nervous and freaking out at the weird situation, but if it was affecting Mike, he wasn't showing it. He just barked and looked up at Chuck and the other burners happily, wagging his tail.

"So..." Dutch started, trying to collect everything. "You guys found a weird glowing collar, you wanted to take it back here to check it out, but then Mike touched it and turned into... This?" He waved a hand at Mike, who seemed to wag his tail more as he heard his name.

Chuck groaned some more. "Yeah. I brought it back here to see if we could do something about it." He pulled the collar out and put it on the counter. "It stopped glowing after this idiot touched it." He tried his best to glare at Mike through his hair, but Mike just continued to give up his doggy smile when he saw Chuck looking at him.

Julie frowned. "Wait, did you touch it too?" Chuck's mouth seemed to tighten and he shrunk in on himself. "I! I, yeah?" The other burners looked at him in surprise and he stammered to continue. "I-I didn't mean too! I was panicking ok?! Mike wanted to go chase after mutant rats! We had to get over here as fast as possible! I don't think I was affected... Probably."

Julies sighed. "We'll deal with that later, right now we should figure out what to do with Mike."

"Texas thinks Tiny should do some fetching!" Texas whooped, going around the hideout looking for something. Dutch scoffed. "Man, what?! This is Mike!"

"Uh, duh!" Texas replied back, picking up an old screwdriver. "And he's a dog, Texas says we make his dog time enjoyable." He gives a little whistle and Mike's ears perk up, looking back at Texas waving the screw driver around. Mike immediately enters a playful position and barks at Texas. "Ready, Tiny? Go get the screwdriver!"

Texas throws the metal far off into the hideout, almost making Chuck fall over as Mike turned around to go catch it. Chuck huffed as Julie couldn't help but give a little giggle.

"Ok," She smiles, crossing her arms. "I gotta admit, that is pretty cute."

Mike comes running back and drops the screwdriver, looking up expectantly at the other burners. Texas pats Mike's head. "Good job, Mike!"

Mike only barks as a reply as he leans in more for the head pets. Julie comes in and starts scratching behind his ear, which gets Mike to give a happy grumble and lean into her too. "We'll figure this out later, alright Cowboy?" Mike almost seems to understand, as he replies with a happy bark.

Dutch laughs and joins in on the petting. "This is so weird, but you are adorable like this."

Mike is just panting and lolling his tongue out, loving the attention. Then he looks back at Chuck, who is still by the counter, looking worried. Mike seems to give Chuck a form of puppy eyes especially for him, and Chuck grumbles and flails his hands. "Fine! We'll deal with this later!" He walks over to join the others in petting and scratching Mike until he falls over for belly rubs.

\-----

The Burners make do with the new Mike as a couple hours go on, playing with him every so often, because if he isn't given attention he starts causing damage. With his new dog teeth, he already did a pretty good job at gnawing at the tables and tearing through the already pretty beat up couch.

It was just as Chuck was absentmindedly coding while Mike was sleeping on top of him on the couch, when he felt Mike's weight seem to shift and he heard a more human-like grumble. Chuck looked past his screen and couldn't but yelp in surprise as Mike was back to normal, and just laying on top of him.

"Mike!" Chuck shook his best friend's shoulder, Mike grumbling a bit as he woke up. "Mike, how are you feeling? You ok, bro?"

Mike blinked his eyes and looked up to Chuck and gave a slight smile. "Hey, Chuckles... What are we doing on the couch?" He asked as he looked around.

Chuck laughed high-pitched and felt his face heat up a little. "Uh, well, don't you remember? You know, being turned into a dog, playing fetch, destroying the place, and letting us all, uh... Pet you all over?"

Mike just looked surprised and seemed to blush himself. "... That was real?" He then smiled and laughed, getting himself off the couch to stretch in his regular body again. "I thought that was some kind of like, blurry dream or something! I can barely remember it."

Chuck laughed with him, though it sounded more nervous. "Nope! Totally real, Mikey! Now listen to me, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, and DON'T TOUCH RANDOM GLOWING THINGS FOUND ON THE GROUND!" He couldn't help but shout at Mike, all his anxiety over the situation spilling out.

Mike raised his hands, open palmed towards Chuck. "Alright alright, buddy! No more touching random glowing things!" He was still laughing a little, which made Chuck groan and shake his head. "I'll go tell the other's you're back to normal."

"Cool." Mike said, following Chuck to the counter. "Oh, and I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"Was I a good boy?" Mike gave a mocking smirk.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh, making Mike laugh too.

"Yes, you were a good boy." Chuck grinned as he started to head up. "Actually, I think we'll all agree you were the best boy." He disappeared up the stairs as Mike was laughing some more.


End file.
